


Survivor

by nate3000



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nate3000/pseuds/nate3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had these in mind since the shooting in Orlando. I had to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of these? Please leave a comment.
> 
> If you found any typo or grammar mistake let me know and maybe tell me to fix it.

Jude was in the middle in the dance floor. Jude Adams Foster in a club. Even then it looks weird to him. The fact that he is in a gay club. Not weird by the reason of being gay. He left years ago the label thing or the phase about what sexuality is he. Weird by the fact that during one third of his life he was a foster kid. Seven years in which he considered he wouldn´t be adopted. That he would never find a family. Until Lena and Stef came to his life.

For months he is coming to this club. Every week the same day. Saturday.

Every time he arrived alone. Every time he left the club alone.

Not because anybody was interested. But the clear intentions of a one night stand wasn´t something he was in the mood. He was searching something. Something meaningful. A connection that screams in his soul that he found the perfect person.

He thought after being adopted he found someone at school. Or during high school. But there were no connection. He made friends. Something he never had. People who would spend time in his life more tan twelve months between one Foster home and the other, until it was time to pick up his things and go to the next one and start again.

Jude knew that find something mystical in a dance floor, where sweat, alcohol, drugs was highly unlikely.

Tonight the club was at full capacity. With barely place to move. Probably over full capacity. But that´s something it usually happens. Not like people will complain.  
Jude keeps dancing in the dance floor. Surrounded of bodies moving at rhythm of the same music like it was one entity. A wave of bodies in an almost hypnotic dance.

Music blasting at high volume. So high Jude barely could hear his own thoughts.

A flash on the other side of the dance floor took Jude´s attention. A flash repeating twice, thrice, fourth times that make him stop altogether. It looks weird. Not because people use flash in a club with so low light. Except people in that place stopped moving.

Another two flashes make the hair in his neck bristle. That was not the flash of a mobile phone.

He could se how people start running away before people around him realise it. Pushing in his way. People starting to annoy until realise what was happening in that corner. At the other side of the dance floor people fell to the floor. Stain of a red liquid dyeing their clothes.

That night at the club were a shooter.

Jude was paralyzed. Saw bit by bit what was happening. People around him scattering. Now on the dance floor with enough place to breath, same like other people paralyzed by fear o maybe too drunk or too high to distinguish what was happening was product of their imagination o was happening.

Over there a shooter, camouflage pants and white T-shirt. Several weapons attached to his body, in his gun case. The shooter have enough people near him to take care. The bravest leaping on the shooter trying to knock him down before he makes more casualties and giving time to people closer to run away, falling against the bullets.

Jude could not move. Didn´t know what to do. Knew he need to run. But that was impossible.

Slowly he realised the shooter was moving away. His brain didn´t understand what was happening. If he was standing why is it possible to move away. Until the warmth in his hand make him back to reality. He was being pulled. Someone was pulling him far away from the dance floor. Far away from the massacre. His eyes still fixed on the killer. Still without realizing about the spectator that couldn´t take his eyes and now was being pulled over.

Slowly he began to feel the hand holding his. The hand pulling him over there. Gradually everything start at his usual speed. He can hear the screams over the music. Each shot echoing around the club.

The music set at a lower volume since the beginning. Jude saw the Dj over the mix table. Dead. The Dj set the volume at a level that help people to listen or cover the noise for walking without getting caught.

The hand tugging him take him towards one of the emergency exits. A wall of people waiting impatiently his time to leave. Too much impatient to realise their mistake. Until the shots that take them by surprise.

A second shooter show up behind the emergency exit. Dressed like the first one and equally equipped. More people falling to the floor. Other people trying to jump on him after the first shock, suffering the same destiny.

The hand holding Jude change directions. The strength in the tug make Jude look in the eye at the second killer. Exchanged looks with the second killer. Saw a hollow. Behind those eyes there were no soul.

He couldn´t stop looking him. He couldn´t. The shooter fixed on him. He has people in front of him, paralyzed people or trying to overpowering him and couldn´t stop looking Jude.

Finally could stop looking when the stranger took him to another place in the club. A labyrinth of hallways, stairs and places with different music. When they arrive to another open place Jude could feel how the stranger comes to a sudden stop.

The force of running make him spin and take an eye on the scene. More bodies. Jude thought it begins on the dance floor. But no. This place have more bodies than the other one.

Everything start before. This place was cleared.

The hand pushed him to a corner. Far away from the light, away from the bodies. In a corner protected by darkness the stanger sit in the floor and put Jude between his legs. Jude sitting with his back on the stranger chest. He could hear for the first time his breathing. Could feel his warmth. Still holding his hand. Could feel his breathing. Feeling how every breath in and out. Little by little Jude began to breath at the same pace with the stranger.

In front of him the bodies. He couldn´t stop looking at their faces. Few look sleeping. Those haven´t saw the horror at first. Other grimace in theirs faces in panic. Fear and terror.

He moved the glance and saw the legs of his savior. To only see a camouflage pants. Similar as the killers.

He tried to escape, start screaming, only for the other hand of his savior covering his mouth.

“Don´t yell, please, don´t yell. I am not one of them. I am only wearing these pants cause I like them. Please, don´t scream, don´t scream” whispered the person at his back.

Who was crying.

Jude could feel how his savior was crying. Trembling. Wasn´t a threat. And he barely ruin it all.

And maybe he ruin it, because by the entrance at the place the first shooter appeared. Following a trail. Maybe he listened Jude´s screams. Maybe he is checking if something has escaped from him.

The corner picked by the stranger was dark enough to not get saw at first glance. Only couldn´t saw them next to them or enlighten with a lantern. The first shooter left the place and came back to the hallway.

Relieved they let out a silent sigh. Only to be drown by a shot at the shooter face. Someone has killed the first shooter.

Jude´s savior decided to led astray. Pick up Jude effortless and cross the curtain next to the dark corner.

Jude always thought the curtain was a decoration. But no. Another corridor was hidden. Less lit. Only little emergency lights on the floor telling them where to putt he feet. Jude was incapable of see what was before him, couldn´t saw the stranger, at least he could still feel him holding his hand.

Finally they reach the end. Another curtain hiding the corridor. They came back to the dance floor. The scenery like they remembered. Bodies over the floor. The stranger moved toward the exit door, the exit door they tried to escape and then the second killer arrived. He kept moving in silence, but was still trembling.  
Jude could finally take a look at his savior. Broad shoulders, in a fitting blue dark shirt, tan skin, huge arms. Camouflage pants but he saw that before.

In front of the exit the stranger stop in his tracks.

Jude was incapable of see why they stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Jude whispered. Moving a little to take a look at the door.

A chain and a lock where blocking the door. The second shooter must put it in there to avoid anybody to get out or get in. Keeping people confined who could have survived.

“I make a mistake, I didn’t need to come back here, I don´t know what I am doing, I failed.”

Jude could listen the stranger whispering. He tugged the arm for the first time in the night and saw for the first time at his savior.

He didn´t count on having in front of him at the most attractive person he could care to meet.

Blond hair, Hazel eyes. Beautiful but red, of all the tears he spilled.

“You didn´t failed, you hear me? You keep us alive.”

The stranger look at him. Pain in his eyes.

“My name is Jude.”

“Connor.”

“We are going to get out of here, you hear me?” whispered Jude. “You and I are going through the door and we are going to live, ok?”

But Connor stopped looking at Jude. Looking at the entrance of the dance floor. Jude moved away only to see how the second shooter looked at them. Watching them. Like prey. Now they have no place to run. They couldn´t run away. The curtain was too far for being an option and didn´t have anything to fight the shooter, who has a lot of arms. Slowly the shooter start moving toward them.

Jude stopped looking him and fix the look at Connor.

“Look at me. Don´t look at him, Connor. Everything is going to be ok. We are going to escape” Jude started whispering. At last Connor stop looking the killer and put his eyes on Jude. “Nothing is going to happen to us. We are going to get out. Don´t worry. Don´t look at him. Look only at me. Everything is going to end well. Don´t look. Don´t cry, Connor. Everything is going to be ok.”

The shooter was few steps from them when he raised the gun.

“Nothing is going to happen. Connor, don´t cry. We are going to get out of here alive. Don´t look at him. Only look at me. We are going to be ok.”

BAM!


	2. Chapter 2

The shot make them both shudder. Tears are falling. Looking between themselves. They didn´t stop looking. They were alone. There were no shooter aiming them with a gun.

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

More shots resound everywhere. Jude and Connor without stop looking each other. A shout make them look around.

“HANDS IN THE AIR, RISE YOUR HANDS, MOVE AWAY!”

Jude and Connor turn to look and they could see how the shooter was taken down. And a SWAT team was aiming them. No, wait. They are aiming at Connor. Only because he is wearing a similar trousers like the shooters.

Jude stands in front of Connor to protect him. Connor tries to make him move but Jude doesn´t let him. He is not going to let the SWAT to hurt Connor.

A SWAT agent starts shouting again.

"BACK OFF, HE IS DANGEROUS."

"He is not one of them. I swear." try to say Jude, but he only gets a whispering. He can sense how Connor is trembling behind him and he is asking to safeguard. "He saved me. HE IS NOT ONE OF THEM!!" Jude raises his voice and finally they listened.

The SWAT agent looks on the verge of collapse. He orders one of his teammates to search on any guns, all the time without not stop aiming. Jude lets him get near but he is still in place. Watching every movement. The second SWAT checks Connor and doesn´t found anything.

Finally the SWAT orders their evacuation. At last Jude and Connor succeed and they are outside. All the time hand in hand. Since Connor took Jude from the dance floor his hand never leave him.

Out the club they can see ambulances, police cars and SWAT teams giving their welcome. Two nurses approach them and they try to separate them.

"Release your hands and come with one of us. We need to check on you."

Connor holds Jude´s hand fiercely.

"We are not going different ways" Jude tells the nurse.

"You need to come with one of us, we need to take care of you."

"You are not going to split us" growls Jude.

"Leave them alone, kids. Take them to a single ambulance".

"Mom?" Jude breathes when he sees his mother.

"Agent, the protocol says we need to check one per ambulance" says the second nurse.

"Both are in shock and they have seen more death than you" retorts Stef. "Protocol is something to look into, but there is always a moment you have to see the whole situation to know when to change the protocol."

The second nurse looks for the first times at the boys. Dilated pupils, accelerated breathing. Tears painting their faces. Hands anchored like a single one. White knuckles for all the strength use to not get apart.

The first nurse take them to his ambulance and start to check them. Vital signs. Pupils reactivity. Both are in shock. Questions about drugs or alcohol are quickly answered.

Stef monitors his child. She is worried, but can clearly see that he is okay. Even that doesn´t let her stop being concerned. A fast text to his wife confirming she got him and he is safe is the only that makes her look away briefly for a few seconds.

Then she looks the other boy. They are still holding hands. This time feeling calmer knowing they are not going to be split. The other boy is still trembling. He doesn´t stop crying since he found them. Never saw anyone crying so much.

When the nurse ended his job and let them in the ambulance to recover is when Stef throws herself to his son. The impact makes Jude breathless for a moment.

"I am fine, mom" whispers Jude, because he can barely breathe. "You are crashing me."

Stef stop hugging Jude with tears in her eyes. The other boy is still connected with Jude´s hand, and looks apologetic for not letting them a private moment. Stef puts a hand in Connor´ shoulder. "Are you ok, son?"

Connor looks at Stef and he nods. Stef gives Connor a hug with the same strength as Jude.

A voice breaks the silence surrounding them.

"My son was at the club. MY SON WAS IN THERE. CONNOR!"

Connor is surprised when he hears the voice. Can see how a man appears between the polices cars when the agents can´t hold him back.

"Dad?" says Connor whispering.

But Adam Stevens hears him and runs to his son. Takes a look at his son and when he sees that he is safe he hugs his son.

"How did you know I was here?" whispers Connor.

"I knew you work here, Connor."

Connor is surprised at that but he turns away his eyes.

When Adam realised Connor is holding Jude´s hand he asks Connor.

"Aren´t you going to introduces us, Connor?"

"This is Jude, dad. He saved my life."

"What are you saying? You saved mine."

Stef and Adam look at each other and smile. "I am Adam Stevens, Connor´s father" says while he offered his hand.

"Stef Adams Foster, Jude´s mother.”

Adam looks at Connor. “Since when are you boyfriends?”

Connor blush fiercely. "We are not boyfriends, We didn´t knew each other until the shooting began" whispers Connor, still trembling. Stef pick up a blanket and cover Connor.

But Connor push Jude until they are hugging and use the blanket to covering them both, all the time holding hands.

Stef points Adam to accompany her to talk privately.

"Looks like it´s going to be complicated to split them tonight" tells Adam.

"Yeah" says Stef meanwhile she smiles. "Seems like we need to decide which house take them. We can´t let them stay alone, and apart from each other."

Adam nods. "Of course. After what happened, Connor can´t stay alone at his dorm room. It´s better to be someone else to watch them until the moment they realised what happened. Lets just the boys decide where they want to sleep."

The parents come close to the boys. They are still hugging and covered in the blanket. In the same position. At least Connor looks like has stop trembling. It seems like they act like the anchor for the other.

"Jude, Connor" says Stef gently to not bother or startle them. They both turn to look at this parent. Still embraced together, looking with nervousness. They suppose they are going to be separated, and that´s something they didn´t want to happen.

"Time to go home" still cuddling they can see how the hug vigorously, afraid to be split off. "You have to decide which home you want to go."

The two boys look at each other surprised. They didn´t expect that.

"It is obvious that you need mutually so is better for the two to go the same place. Adam and I have decided you can´t come back to the dorm room. You have to choose which house you want to come and rest. But you are going together."

For a moment the two boys look at each other. They don´t know each other. They haven´t talked before. But in each other arms they feel safe and sound like something they haven´t felt before.

"At mom´s house my bed is small" says Jude shyly.

"At dad´s house is still the bunk when I was younger" says Connor.

"Seems we need to settle with my bed."

Connor nods and both turn to look at Stef and Adam.

"If you don´t mind we are going to miss Adams-Foster´s house."

"You can call me Stef, Connor."

Adam smiles. Put a hand in each boys shoulders and tells them.

"What you have to do now is rest."

With permission from the ambulance doctor the two boys can leave the parking lot. They were few of the people who can manage to escape safely. They need to run away from what just happened. They have survived, but there is still a long way to go.

They get up in the back of Stef´s patrol car. It´s more than proven that the boys aren´t going to split off. Stef smiles to herself thinking how the boys are going to solve the hygiene theme o intimacy when they aren´t going to be apart.

After a ride surrounded by silence they arrived home. Jude can see light at the living room. Lena´s awake and more probably worried, even having been informed by her wife.

When entering home Connor can see a middle age woman crushing Jude in a hug. As with Stef before he feels in the middle of a reunion he mustn´t watch but that reflections get lost when Lena hug him with the same pressure, if not more when she hugged Jude.

Everybody sit down in the living room with tea cups. They pass through hell and need to steady their nerves before thinking about sleeping.

Jude says goodnight to his mothers and drags Jude upstairs. Already in his bedroom they realized they are sweaty and they must have a shower. Their hands still intertwined since almost two hours leave them with fear that they must free their hands.

Connor notices about what the other boy thinks and he says.

"We can have a shower together if you want" says shamefully without looking Jude.

Jude blushs at the only thought of seeing Connor nude under the shower but without losing time with the hand still holding Connor he moved them to the bathroom, locking the door.

Prepares two towels and stay paralized in the middle of the bathroom. Now is the moment when they must remove the clothes. Connor notices again and starts taking off his t-shirt.

Deja dos toallas para cuando acaben y se queda paralizado en medio del cuarto de baño. Ahora es cuando se deben quitar la ropa. Connor vuelve a darse cuenta de en que está pensando y se empieza a quitar la camiseta.

Jude never saw anyone take his shirt off with one hand but seeing Connor do it easily and fluently makes him speechless. In front of him the boy shirtless can see a body perfectly muscled but Jude makes the effort of not looking below the neck.

Connor blushs after he removed his shirt but is stuck in the arm still connected to Jude. Connor takes his other hand and removes his t-shirt.

"Do you want me to help to take off your shirt?"

Jude nods and easily they remove the shirt.

Soon trousers follow the same way and they stand only in underwear.

Connor can see Jude uncomfortable being almost naked.

"If you want I can stay outside while you have a shower, we don´t need to be together.

Jude shakes his head and looking in Connor´s eyes takes off his underwear.

Connor´s ears blush when he hears the underwear falling with the other clothes. And now is Connor the one trying to not look down. Keeping eyes locked with Jude removes the last piece of cloth and now the two boys are completely naked in the middle of the bathroom.

The two come into the show and more or less dexterity they take a shower.

With the towels wrapped around their waist Jude offers him a pair of boxers to sleep with. They are going to share a small bed and decide to use less clothes, trying not to get hot.

Jude thought is going to be awkward o weird sharing a bed with a complete stranger that barely meet him. But the two laying in the bed, Jude hugging Connor from behind feels something familiar. Like they sleep together in the same bed before. He knows is impossible. They meet two hours ago.

“Jude?”

Connor whispers so low Jude thinks he dream it.

“Yeah?”

"We made it. We manage to survive."

"I told you we were going to make it."

And then the boys fell in a restful sleep.

Many hours later and the sun out Connor starts waking up slowly. The first he notices is how he is holding a pillow.

He didn´t overlook it until he can sense how the pillow is breathing.

Connor opens his eyes and he can see a pale torso. Frowns and notices he doesn´t recognize the bedroom, and parts lightly from the body. He sees Jude, snoring softly, still easily sleeping.

Last night comes back slowly to Connor and he starts trembling, making Jude starts waking up.

When he is full awake can see Connor crying. First instinct is holding Connor in a full hug.

“Relax, Connor. There´s nothing wrong, we are fine. We are okay. It´s over.”

Connor hugs Jude back and they stay laying in the bed. Hiding from the world and everything until they have to confront what´s outside again. But at least they know they have each other until that moment.


End file.
